


Resolve

by LadyoftheShield



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Reunions, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheShield/pseuds/LadyoftheShield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 5x01, No Sanctuary. Carl's thoughts during the reunion with his baby sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

Hearing Carol say Judith was alive was one thing. Carl wanted to believe her. But part of him insisted that it couldn’t be true- that Judith was dead. He’d seen the car seat splattered with red- so much of it- in his memories, in his nightmares.

But then as they approached the cabin, Tyreese came out with a familiar golden-haired bundle nestled in his arms.

The world fell away. and for a moment, she was his world, his everything. Carl ran forward, hardly daring to breath, afraid the illusion would shatter- then her warm skin thrummed underneath his fingers. “Judith,” he breathed, taking in the slight trembling of her lower lip, the warmth seeping into his hand, the softness of her skin.

She had never looked more perfect to him.

He didn’t get to hold her until much later. “I’ll take her,” he said, quickly taking her from his dad before Judith could be passed off to one of the others. Positioning himself at the center of the group, he allowed himself a moment to focus just on her. Her wide grey eyes and delicate lashes, her fair skin and the fine golden hair that reminded him of his mother’s wedding band. Her eyelids drooped and she leaned against him, snuggling into his arms.

Carl’s throat choked up, and he adjusted his grip so that her head rested on the crook of his neck. A spot of warm drool dripped down his neck, but he didn't mind. Warmth meant life. “Judith,” he whispered again, feeling her heartbeat and her soft breath down his shirt. “Judith.”

She yawned, and with a tiny mewl she was asleep.

So tiny. So delicate. Carl tightened his hold on her.Soon she would be able to walk, soon she’d be able to hold a knife, then a gun. Until she could protect herself- and beyond then, he promised, as long as he could- he’d be there to make sure she lived to see the next sunset. And the next, and the next, as many as he could give her.

For as long as need be, he would watch over her.


End file.
